Demon Resurrection
by justaguy35
Summary: Over the last four hundred years so much had changed. The world he knew was all but a memory. When he was reawakened he found his empire had succumbed to time and his allies had been wiped out. This was not the fate he had planed for his kind, and he will be damned if that's how history would remember them. The world will learn the terror that is a Demon Resurrection.
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Resurrection**

As the group surrounded the large scaly creature several cries could be heard. Looking around the group you could see the grim face they all held. Even though they won the war against these monsters, these demons, it felt like they had lost. Lost something dear to them that can never be brought back. After their victory cries filled the sky as the last demon fell at the hands of two of fairy tail's finest and the destruction of face it would seem they would be able to forget this nightmare. It was then they noticed one of them was missing. Frantically searching for they're lost guild member they found him at the side of a large red dragon. As they called for the others they found him sitting with his back leaning against the creature's side. As those who were closest to him came closer they gasped at the large blooded spot in his mid-section. As his fellow slayer bent down to heal and before pouring magic into him. She began to tear up as she tried again only for him to rise his hand and shook his head.

"Where was I dad? Of yeah," Natsu said as he scanned the crowd until he landed on a girl with hair as white as snow. "Lis come here, this is the one of my friends I told you about, the others didn't believe you were a real dragon. But she did. Slowly Lisanna stepped forward and slowly dropped to Natsu's level. The slayer's eyes were a dull gray and he looked as if he was looking right through her.

"Natsu, let Wendy heal you. Please..." Lisanna cried silently.

"I waited to be with my dad for so long... So I'll do what I've always done, chase him. Even if that takes me away." He said as Lisanna shook her head in defiance and ran to Mira as the two held each other. The crowd was forced apart when a enraged red-head stomped until she looking down at him. She dropped to her knees before she grabbed his shirt and jerked him up slightly. The movement made him wince before he took a deep sniff and gave a small smile.

"DON'T SMILE LIKE THAT! LET WENDY HEAL YOU AT ONCE! I WON'T LET YOU DIE! REMEMBER WHAT YOU TOLD ME? YOU'RE BEING A COWARD...Please Natsu..." Erza said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"This was the one who taught me how to read and write. She was kind of scary when we first met, she's actually still scary. But in a good way. She was always watching out for me, making sure I didn't get into too much trouble. Well she tried to."

"Natsu-" Erza was cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over she saw the master with a grim expression, slowly he shook his head and Erza slowed her breathing before embracing Natsu. Natsu closed his eyes and sniffed one more time before he sighed as Erza pulled back.

"Strawberries.." He said as he began to cough. Slowly Erza stood up backed away as the master looked at Natsu.

"Natsu my boy, are you sure about this?" Natsu looked at the floor before a blur was beside Natsu and clung onto him.

"Luce.." Natsu whispered as he he slowly wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

"Why? Why do you have to die? Why can't you let Wendy heal you? Were best friends, Natsu. Were suppose to go on more adventures together. Why Natsu? Why?" She asked through sobs.

" **We're linked... in body and soul. In order for him to keep it under control it had to be done. Forgive me for this."** The dragon's voice said as he began to glow in a white light. As Igneel began to dissolve in Light, Natsu slowly began to be pulled up into the air. As he levitated away from Lucy his began to speak.

"I want to hear each and every one of your adventures when I see you again. all of you. I want to hear the stories of what you did with your time." Natsu spoke with a calming voice before a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I want to hear your fairy tales." with that the light dimmed as his body lowered down at the spot where Igneel crashed. His eyes closed and his signature smile for all to see. The cries of those who knew him screamed as even the heavens began to cry. It was on this day that Fairy tail beat the last part of the Balam alliance, Tartaros. And in doing so saved the country from a dark and uncertain future. It was a day that people would cheer, how the strongest guild saved Fiore yet again from darkness. A true victory for all to see. But even in this great victory, those in the strongest guild would look back at this day and remember, even with their biggest achievement, it was also the day one of the brightest lights flickered out of sight. The day Natsu Dragneel lost his wings, protecting his guild mates.

* * *

 _Zeref_

 _curses_

 _Cold_

 _hollow_

 _creation_

 _allies_

 _friends_

 _mate_

 _mates_

 _warm_

 _Burning_

 _death_

 _destruction_

 _Fire_

 _Light_

 _Darkness_

Shooting his eyes open he found his body in a tube. The green ooze bubbled around his body as the heat began to erupt from his body. Shattering the glass he went to step only to stumble and fall the short distance to the floor. Just before he landed he caught himself and landed in the kneeling position. Looking up his face showed confusion before he stood up and looked down at his bare form. The black lines that scattered across his body. Picking up a shard of glass he observed himself in the reflection.

He looked at both of his obsidian black horns that poked out of his crimson hair to make sure both had regenerated fine. Moving the shard to his eyes he looked into the black of his eyes that made the soft glow of his red pupils shine like fiery orbs. The black reptilian slits narrowed as he shot his head up as he became aware of another presence. He relaxed once he saw the figure.

"Keyes what in the hell happened? Did I lose to that lizard? Ugh." He said as he looked down at his form again before he was consumed in fire for a brief second before it died away to show a new set of clothing had been equipped. He wore a black vest with a golden outline and a high collar. On his shoulders he wore a gray and gold outlined plate shoulder pads with black spikes sticking up on the top plate. His arms were bare until past his elbows where black bandages wrapped around his arm to his wrist. The slim belt that held his black pants hung lose to one side as it was weighed down by two small trinkets. One appeared to be a small stone gorilla and the other was a small wooden flute. All this was covered by the long, dark, tattered cape which featured the Tartaros guild crest.

Satisfied he looked back over at his long tome ally to see him with his mouth slightly open before he felt two bony arms wrap around his muscular form before Keyes pulled back and let lose a wicked hollow laugh.

"By the heavens, I thought I'd never see you again, tell me how did you break the seal?!" He looked oddly at the skeleton face.

"Seal? What are you talking about?" Keyes tilted his head before he stepped back.

"T-that was you?! The human boy? You were never in the book! Why would he tell us you were sealed in a book!? Wh-"

"Keyes I demand to know what you're rambling about." He said with a voice that held the authority to command armies.

"Tell me,what's the last thing you remember?" Keyes asked as he took a seat on the floor as The other did the same.

"I was fighting that damn lizard Igneel, he kept going on and on about redemption and finding a different way, it was beginning to bug me so I tried to go in for the kill, then poof. I'm waking up in that." he said gesturing to the machine he destroyed.

"Brace yourself Natsu." This caught his attention. Keyes was one of the ones who would always refer to him as master. Only the eight were allowed to call him by his name. Well them and his brother. "That fight with the dragon was four hundred years ago. After you failed to return after a week we were about to send out search parties when Mard came to us with startling information. That you were sealed away by Zeref using a magic seal. I spent almost sixty years trying to break that seal. So we looked for a way to awaken you. Not to long ago we learned of a ancient weapon. Face, a mass magic nullifying super weapon. Mard had Jackal assassinate the council members and had us hunt the previous members as well. All-" Keyes was interrupted as Natsu slammed his fist into the ground causing several Large cracks to spread across the room. He stood up as he looked around.

"That bastard! I told him the humans were harmless! To be left alone! Where is he!?" Natsu yelled as he began to scream. "Mard show yourself!" He roared.

"He's dead Natsu, we all died." Natsu stopped his rampage when he looked down at Keyes who was still on the floor.

"W-what?" He choked out. Slowly sinking to his knees his eyes began to burn as the ground began to rumble. "H-how could you all die?"

"I'll answer as I finish my tale. All was going well until Tempesta was reanimated. The guild known as fairy tail protected a formal councilor when he found him. According to Tempesta, one of the mages was dragon slayer with a strength that he could not overcome. Soon after Jackal was killed by..." Keyes slowed his speech as he held both his hands to his chin. "You." Natsu's face held it's emotionless state but the ground began to shake as his power began to leak around him.

"Go on." He hissed. As the minutes winded down, Keyes filled Natsu in to the best of his ability. After he was done he waited for his master to speak "I've heard enough." He said as he stood tall. "Mard will be the last to awaken. Don't bother reanimating Franmalth, Torafuzar, Ezel and Tempesta until I say other wise. If what you tell me is true then it would be a waste to reanimate them as of now. Instead prepare the gene-modifiers." He said as he stood up to leave.

"My I ask where you are going and what you're planning?" Keyes asked.

"They caused my guild members pain. The humans were afraid of us before, now I'll give them a reason to be so again." He said as he stopped before he asked one last question. "Your life essence, How long until you fade?"

"Soon unless I can find the female who stole my ethernano." Keyes said.

"Very well. Then she will be the first of many fairies that will fall beneath me. Oh and Keyes." Natsu said a a large black portal opened in front of him.

"Yes master?"

"I would prefer to be called E.N.D. From now on."

And with that the newly awakened master of Tartaros, Etherious Natsu Dragneel was released upon a world that has forgotten that the End was all to near.

* * *

 **Alright so a few things.**

 **First: Sorry it's a Short chapter, Next one will be at lest 5k like the I normaly do.**

 **Second: The reason I wanted to write this is I felt like the demons of Tartaros could have been so much more. Some met my expectations but others (Keyes((Name is spelled ether like that or keith and I like Keyes more over Keith)).) And I wanted to give them a second chance, so to speak.**

 **Third and lastly: I'm about half way through a LevyxMard paired story. And that will be the last I write for new stories. The next story after "A flower and it's thorns" (Name of LevyxMard story.) will most likely be the Beast.**

 **Any questions? P.m me.**

 **As always, have a good one!**

 **-Justaguy35**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Demon Resurrection**_

 _ **Chapter two**_

* * *

"So this is what had happened to our home after all this time." End spoke as he walked down the hallway of his old castle. Oh the memories these walls held. Walking to balcony he rested his hands on the stone railing as he looked over the valley, where the forest is now once stood the only demon settlement in Earthland. He held onto the rails as he gripped them tighter. He remembered it all, carving the castle with Deliora's hands. The melody Lullaby produced could be always heard from the valley. Her song always held such beauty. The time the titans held off the dragon assault from the west peek. The war cry the twins produced as they held the east peeks on their own. Even the minor demons that populated Eden, he remembered each and every one of them. No doubt they had all been killed off by humans. Those below could never truly fight.

" _Failed demons"_ His creator called them. _"Useless trash."_

End's grip tightened even more as cracks began to emerge on the rail. How could he be so heartless? He gave them life simply for a way to end his own. Even his own kind called their powers 'curses'. No, the power the original Etherious had no curses. He and one other was the first to have any power at all. So his creator stopped making new demons and waited for him to end his life. So he made his own demons, the first were a little sloppy but soon he perfected it. And thus the titans were made.

The colossal titans held so much power. A few could even match him in power, _well_ that was a lie. Deliora was the only one who had even come close. But these demons were made in the ideal that they could kill his creator. Even now he cursed himself for thinking that was his true goal in life. If it wasn't for _her,_ he might have continued to do so.

Deliora and Lullaby, his first creations, had unwavering loyalty for him. But the others had grown tired of preparing and were on the verge of leaving. Even with the help of his strongest the three of them vs the other twelve would have resulted in utter destruction. So he decided to make a titan that could control the others. With that ability they would be still and let him continue to make stronger titans. Even to this day he couldn't figure out how she came to be.

He had started her like the other titans. But after the smoke cleared there was no titan. Just a scared woman. Looking back now he can't help but hurt as he remembered his thoughts over her. She was a mistake, a smudge on his perfect record. How was he suppose to fulfill his creator's last wish? He was about to end her short existence when he looked into her eyes. Those eyes, even now, they haunt his dreams. The look those eyes gave made him realize that he was about to take away the only thing she had. How could he end her life for not reaching his expectations? They weren't even his! His entire existence was based on someone's wish! How could he give this woman life only to take it away! No, he wouldn't!

So he kept her by his side. As time progressed he couldn't help but fall for his 'failed' creation. As they grew closer he continued to make others like them. They eventually became known as the ten. He had finally made his own dream. To make a place for him and those of his kind to live in peace.

He confronted his creator and stole his book. He was called a failure, a disgrace, he said he wasn't the brother he knew, the one he loved. And he was right. For the self proclaimed demon lord was his own being. But if it wasn't for the body he used, the shell of his creator's brother, he was sure he would have been wiped off the face of earthland.

Then one day his second highest in command, his dearest friend, told him he needed help off their island paradise. It was then he fought the fire dragon king, Igneel. No matter how much training he had done to fulfill his old dream, he couldn't even scratch the dragon. He continued to fight but he lost in the end. Fearing death was upon him, he gave everything he had in one last attack. And that was the last thing he remembered.

Apparently after he was sealed the twins left the ten and after the titans left Eden, it was wiped out during the wars. The remaining eight of the ten plus one titan hid away from the world, planning to do something. He knew what seven of them were told. But he couldn't help but wonder why his closest friend would betray him-

"Thinking of the past?" a raspy voice asked as End looked over to see Keyes walking towards him.

"I miss how things were Keyes. Back when the world was a simpler place." Keyes chuckled at his creator's words.

"Yes, yes it was. I've set up the regeneration room and are you sure about not letting Franmalth be the first one to awake? I understand the need to conserve ethernano but we would be able to make twic-"

"Just follow my orders, understand?" End cut the necromancer off as Keyes swayed slightly before tightening his grip on his staff. End noticed this but before he could speak a small black bird landed on the railing. End genitally grabbed the bird as it's red eyes watched him. End smiled as he turned to Keyes.

"I just found you ethernano, I'll be back in a few hours." He said a smile crossed his face before he teleported away.

* * *

Keyes watched the reconstruction of his fellow gates as thought about what his master had said. But from his master's orders, he was having a hard time figuring out why Franmalth was one of the gates not to be resurrected. Sure, the amount of ethernano required for those four was a massive amount that they simply didn't have. After all, since the last of the titan classes fell with Lullaby and Deliora, they couldn't gather extreme amounts of ethernano. If only Lullaby could have survived. While Deliora was able to gather massive amounts of ethernano from fear and destruction, it failed in comparison to Lullaby's mass death curse. The abyssal amount of ether gathered from just one use would have been enough to awaken all of the nine ten times over. While Franmalth was an expensive demon to resurrect, his abilty to drain souls would have made reviving the others so much easier. Perhaps he had other plans for the nine?

With a hollow ' **beep** ' Keyes frowned as he moved to a clouded tank.

"What in the nine hells? Not even Jackal should be ready so early." The dark green liquid drained to reveal a small framed figure. "DAMN IT ALL!" Keyes cursed as the tube slid down and the woman began to fall forward, Keyes side stepped as the female fell and landed on the floor.

"Keyes-sama~ You were suppose to catch me~" The girl said as she stood up looking over her body. She had a small frame and short black hair that was topped with two large, black rabbit ears. "Still flat chested." She muttered as she cupped her small breasts before she felt a robe draped over her. The end clearly dragged on the floor as she turned to see the skeletal figure grumble as he examined the other tubes.

"I knew you cared Keyes-sama-" The woman was swatted away by Keyes staff and sent tumbling.

"Now is not the time, Lamy. We have much to do before master returns." The playful smirk vanished as she starred at Keyes.

"M-master's back?" She said as tears filled her eyes. Keyes turned to her as he leaned on his staff.

"Indeed. Now come, We'll need a new army if we are to fight the humans." Lamy cleared her eyes and stood up, fastening Keyes' robe and began marching to the lab. As she marched past Keyes she stopped and turned to him.

"Uh where are we?" Keyes sighed as he began walking down the corridor.

 _'It had to be Lamy.'_

* * *

End continued through the forest to the source of Keyes ethernano. He watched as the leaves blew along the path which caused him to sigh.

 _'She always did love this time of year.'_

Even if he only had been awake for a little while, End couldn't help but think about all of his brothers and sisters, even his mates, had fallen to humans. During the wars, humans served only to fuel the ethernano that coursed through his veins. And with all of the titan classes dead, he was faced with an ethernano shortage. He would have to resort to the old days, Oh how he wished Jackal was still here. The little explosive psychopath would relish the opportunity to raise hell. He was always the one to send out in the first few months. He was always the violent one. But he wasn't here, and he couldn't afford Franmalth, so that left him with one option. He would have to do things himself. Perhaps the village in the distance would be the start. Holding his hand out, he summoned a book and looked over the cover and could only snort as he thought about the name humans had given him and his kin.

 _ **'Zeref's demons'**_

" _Pffffffff"_ He smirked. "My ' _brother_ ' might have discovered the art of conjuring, but I perfected it." He said to himself as he opened the book and flipped through the pages.

 _'No, no, no, no, ha never again-yes'_ He thought as he removed his hand as the book levitated in the air. Cracking his hands, he pulled the ether that surrounded his palms as the dirt along the path began to pull up from the ground and swirl in a sphere. Extending his hands, red flames shot out and and began to mix with the sphere.

"ARISE!" End yelled as the sphere exploded. As the dust settled a large canine howled a deftly howl as it rose on it's hind legs before returning to the ground. The hound's body was made completely of stone with fire dancing inside. The best pointed it's snot before it lowered it's head. End brushed the stone that acted as it's forehead as he turned his head slightly to see he had created several of the hounds. Waving his hands the the book disappeared before he said, "Ah hell hounds, simple and easy to make. This _is_ just like the old days." He mused before dark energy came from behind him as several men in much more modernized Tartaros armor walked trough and knelt down as the portal closed. End smirked as he looked at the soldiers. _'It seems Lamy has been restored._ ' The spontaneous demon had always amused him with how she pestered Keyes. "Stand." End commanded. As he thought, she sent a full battalion of at lest thirty men. A man stepped forward before he bowed.

"Master End, mistress Lamy sends her fullest apology for not sending more men. And that Keyes had refused to take anymore ethernano from her." End cursed as he heard what the soldier said.

' _Using her own ethernano for footmen, I'll have to teach her a lesson.'_ He smirked. Leaning down slightly he let large, bat like wings shoot out from his back as he gave them one powerful push to send him into the air. "You have been given life from a dear friend of mine, do not waste her kindness. Your mission is simple, take down anything that moves. Some will run, others will fight, ether way, Keep the Etherious next to you safe. I have been absent for some time so show me what the demons of Tartaros can do! Make them pay for killing our kin, let us remind them why they chose to make us monsters in they're stories!"

End yelled as the soldiers yelled back. "Move forward and claim the ethernano for all Etherious!" As the last words left his mouth, the hell hound howled as the took off to the village, with the footmen close behind. End flew higher until he was flying above the rather large village. He watched as the hounds charged and took down the first few villagers as the soldiers began storming the first few houses. The cries of the villagers filled his sensitive ears as he watched the havoc unfold. Fire filled the air, the negative emotion emitted from the burning town created a vast amount of ether, soon he would have enough for a stronger gate. As if on cue, his target burst from the home on the far side of the village along with the devil slayer. Letting his wings grow still, he began to fall towards the earth. As he fell he ignited his hands in his crimson flames.

* * *

"Good morning Gray-sama~ breakfast is ready." her soft voice called out as his eyes opened to the small house they were currently living in. The past few months had been hard, really hard. The master gave leave for the members after the lose of their fire dragon slayer. Gray knew how much he meant to the guild but without him, it just wasn't the same. Damn those demons. They have been the single reason for all his pain he had felt in his life. First his mother, then his teacher. He was even forced to fight his own father! And he even lost his rival! His comrade! His brother...He would make them pay. He would avenge them. All of them. He wouldn't rest until every last demon was slain.

"Gray? Are you alright?" He shook his head as he subconsciously rubbed his arm.

"Sorry Juvia, just thinking." He said as he began to rise from the bed and stretch his body. Over the past few months he was able to gain greater control over his devil slayer abilities, with the help of Juvia that is. Speaking of the rain woman, When he suggested they move in together and train he was a little worried. Those fears vanished as he realized she was able to control her obsessions. As time progressed he was beginning to look at her in a different light. Who knows, maybe they could work.

"What's the plan for toady, Gray-sama?" She asked as she watched him eat.

"Same as always I guess, train... I was also thinking of going back to to the guild soon." He said as he finished his plate. Juvia put her head down to try to hide her disappointment. She was happy they were going back to the guild but at the same time, that meant his time with her was short. She knew they had grown closer, she could feel it. She would sometimes catch his glances while they stretched felt he gaze when she cooked for the two of them. It was almost like her fantasy had come true, she and her Gray-sama were like a little family. The thought bringing a smile to her face.

"That's...Great." She finished as she removed herself from the table. Gray saw the slight pain in her eyes but before he could ask he felt a familiar power spike near the town. Raising from his chair, he went to window and his eyes widened. "Gray what's wrong?" Juvia asked.

"Quick, we need to help them!" Gray said as he charged the door with Juvia right behind him. As they ran from their house they could see the smoke rising from the other side of the village as the villagers themselves were panicking. Gray stopped in his tracks as he saw the attackers, from the armor they wore to the crest located on the left shoulder. These were members of Tartaros. Gray felt his anger boil over as he began charging his magic. Just before he released a volley of ice he felt it. These guys were like candles to a raging inferno to what ever was near, and it was right on top of them!

"Juvia!-" Gray yelled as he had just manged to turn around to see a ball of fire land right on top of the water mage blowing Gray backwards. He recovered as he charged the crater until a wave of fire shot out from the smoke and hit him across the chest. "gah!" He spat in pain as looked back. The smoke began to let up to show a figure standing on top of Juvia, it's right foot standing on her chest. "Get away from her you!-what? It can't be." Gray spat out as he looked at the figure standing before him. "N-Natsu?" he asked. 'Natsu shot his head Towards Gray as he summoned fire all around his body.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled as he pushed off Juvia and towards Gray with his fist ignited.

* * *

 **AN: Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy.**

 **This will be a harem story btw, but it will only be with demons.**

 **If you have any questions feel free to P.M me.**

 **And as always, have a good one!**

 **Justaguy35**


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon Resurrection**

 **Chapter three**

* * *

 **last time:**

 _"Get away from her you!-what? It can't be." Gray spat out as he looked at the figure standing before him. "N-Natsu?" he asked. 'Natsu shot his head Towards Gray as he summoned fire all around his body._

 _"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled as he pushed off Juvia and towards Gray with his fist ignited._

* * *

End slammed into the shocked Ice mage and sent him flying back into a burning house before he turned to see the water mage looking up at him in wild disbelief. End felt a smile cross his face before pointing his pointer finger at her.

"Na-" A flash of fire shot out at blinding speeds towards the water mage and pierced her arm causing her to scream out in pain as steam exploded from her person.

 **"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"** End quickly turned and jumped back as the attack shot dust into the air before the enraged Ice make wizard came flying out of it wielding a sword made of ice. End dodged his slashes as he watched the ice make wizard."I couldn't began to count all the things I lost because of you _things_ , my parents, my teacher, my best friend, and you have the nerve to talk with his voice...I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THIS!" He yelled as he swung faster and faster.

 _'Pathetic, these rage filled swings will never land anything. I should finish this and return to Eden.'_ End thought as the mage swung left leaving a opening. As End swung his fist time seemed to slow as the sword crumbled before the Ice mage shot out his hand.

" **ICE DEVIL'S LANCE!** " End's eyes widened as the attack struck his mid section pushing him back before the black ice crumbled. End held his hand over the wound as he gritted his teeth.

'I was careless...' he cursed himself.

"Gray!"

The water mage called as she ran to his side. "Leave this to me! Save the villagers!" End's eyes shot towards the soldiers in the distance who had encountered resistance by the villagers.

"Getting cocky are we? So tell me... Gray... How does it look? I think Keyes did a wonderful job with this body. And without that pesky dragon slayer to help, I believe it's my win. So come and fight me." End lied through his teeth as he watched the ice mage seethe in anger. _'good, he bought it.'_

"Gray-"

"I said let me handle this!" He yelled as a black shroud covered his entire arm and charged at the demon "I killed one of you before and I'll kill you again! **Ice devil's: Zeroth long sword!** " he yelled making a sword out of black ice and lunged at the demon. End smirked before putting both hands in front of him.

" **scatter shot!** " as he shot several fire balls that hit Gray causing him to be shot back into the air.

" **Ice make: cannon!** " He yelled as he summoned his cannon blasting several shots at the demon.

 _'I'm wasting time here. I need to finish this.'_ Placing a hand up at the approaching projectiles, End made a large shield from fire that caused each shot to explode into steam. "Is that all you have Fullbuster!" End called out before the steam cleared to see Gray throw his long sword. End simply smirked before the sword cut through the shield and pierced his chest. End looked at the sword in shock before grabbing the blade and removed the sword. With one hand he held the sword and the other sealed the wound with his fire. Gray launched himself at End as he gripped both handles and met Gray's charge with his own. As the two clashed End gritted his teeth. ' _this devil slaying magic is quiet impressive.'_ "Forgive me, Fullbuster," End paused before the two clashed swords again. "I have underestimated you twice on this day." End said as he send out a burst of fire from around his feet causing Gray to cry out before End slashed his sword across the devil slayer's chest.

"Gah!" Gray yelled out as End took hold of him and through him into the air. Taking a deep breath, End yelled, " **Demon's raging inferno!** " releasing a massive wave of fire aimed at the ice wizard. End Watched as the blast hit the mage square on consuming his entire body. Once the fire disappeared a large chunk of ice fell to the ground before exploding revealing a semi burned wizard. End simply smirked before taking a deep breath. "Do you know why Demons have such a bad reputation?" he asked as he side stepped a javelin made of ice.

"Back in the day we went around, harvesting ethernano from village to village, town to town, you get the idea." He paused as he blurred out of sight and reappeared behin"d Gray giving a devastating blow to the back of the head sending Gray tumbling. "I've heard the question asked before, _Why can't we just live off the ethernano in the air?"_ Well that's rather easy, we're made from raw ethernano so-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Gray yelled charging at the demon with his first pulled back. **Ice devil's bri** -GAH" The devil salyer was stopped in his track as end flashed in front of him and grabbed his neck before rising him off his feet.

"I don't _like_ being interrupted." End hissed before slamming the slayer's body into the ground. Grabbing the slayer's hand he rose it up while keeping a foot planted on the Gray's chest. "Fear, hatred, sorrow, pain. All these emotions make a pure, raw, power that can make my kind flourish. Now then, about this devil slaying magic," he paused before a black, jagged dagger flashed into his free hand, "This might sting." He said before making a clean cut severing the hand from the arm. Gray yelled out in pain before End grabbed him by his head and kneeing Gray's face sending him rolling backwards. "This is where we say good bye, Fullbuster."

" **End's prismatic blast!** " Gray's eyes widened at the name of the spell as End brought his hand up letting fire collect in his hand. Several strands of fire began to weave around his hand making a small ball. "Hahahaha!" End laughed manically as he swung his arm and shot the fire ball. Gray rose his only hand and attempted to make a barrier of ice when a flash of blue stood between the fireball and himself.

"NO!" He yelled out at the person.

" **Water lock** _!_ " Juvia yelled as water surrounded the two of them before the blast hit. Steam exploded from the contact of the spells as End watched the cloud for movement.

"Master the villagers have been taken care of." A solider spoke from behind him as several more began to fill into the small street.

"Good... And the causalities?"

"We lost twelve, four from the villagers and the rest from the water wizard." End clinched his fist in anger.

' _If I would have taken the slayer seriously...'_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" a agonizing yell from inside the dissipating cloud was heard as End peered into it. As the steam cleared the slayer could be seen reaching out to the water mage who's entire left side was still releasing steam. End slowly walked towards the down wizards before the same black dagger flashed into his hand.

"restrain them and pick up the girl... And you, hold this for me." He ordered as he tossed the amputated hand to one of the soldiers.

"Don't touch her! Get your damn hands off her!" Gray yelled as two other soldiers grabbed him by the arms and forced him to his knees before placing a magic canceling cuff on his hand and did the same with Juvia.

"You'll need this." End said tossing the soldier who had Gray's left arm the dagger that claimed his hand. "And make sure he watches." He said with a sinister snarl.

"Get away from her!" He trashed around as the demon on his fright forced his head to watch as Juvia's body had finally regenerated as she slowly began to stir. Her eyes began to flutter open as she took in her surroundings.

"Ah... Choices, choices." End thought out loud as he began circling the water mage. Placing a hand on the back of her neck he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear which made Gray scream in rage trying to get lose from the soldier's hold.

"I said Don't fucking touch her!" He screamed before one of the soldiers slammed his boot into his side causing him to lose the air in his lungs. Juvia was trembling as End motioned for his soldiers to back away from the girl before he snaked a arm around he waist and another to hold her head to his. Never tearing his cold red eyes from the slayer's, he placed his nose in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath.

' _fear...good._ '

"AHHHHHHHHHH! LET HER GO!"

End smirked before bringing his lips to her ear."I have a offer you can't refuse. Agree to come with me and nether of you will be harmed. Refuse and welllll." He motioned to the soldier on Gray's left who in a swift motion placed the blade against The slayer's neck.

"N-NO!" Juvia choked out.

" _shhhhhh_." He whispered before wiping away one of her tears as rain began to fall.

"Y-You promise he will be unharmed?"

"Cross my black heart and hope to die." He spoke smoothly.

"...I a-accept." she said as she watched Gray struggle through teary eyes.

"Excellent choice, now sleep." he spoke as she went limp in his arms making the slayer go ballistic. Looking down at the woman asleep in his arms for a brief moment before two black portals appeared, One behind End and the other behind the Slayer, he looked back at the slayer who had quieted down as he burned holes into the demon. "Consider this a gift from the guild master of Tartaros, the last thing you'll ever see is her peaceful face." He smirked at the look on the slayer's face before he turned his back on him and faced the portal. "Take him to the eighth ring but before that, take his sight." End calmly spoke before stepping through the portal.

* * *

As soon as He stepped through the portal Keyes was barely standing when he spoke. "Just...in...time." He spoke before he fell to the floor. Two guards quickly grabbed the necromancer and held him up.

"Master! Keyes is going critical!" Lamy screamed as two guards held the necromancer up. End, still holding the human, ran to withering demon.

"Keyes, what do we need to do?" He asked.

"Place us both...in the pod." Keyes voice wheezed. The guards quickly placed the elder demon into a horizontal pod followed by the girl that End placed next to him. "Activate...the.." Keyes whispered before his skull began to dissolve to dust. End slammed his hand on the control panel making the glass doors seal. A green liquid filled the pod as it slowly rising until it stood vertically. End watched his friend as his face slowly began to reconstruct before he released a sigh.

 _'Just in time indeed, old friend.'_ he thought before he took a step back and pressed a button making the pod slowly fall into the ground before a panel slid over the opening. End fell on his back and looked up at the ceiling while several guards and a worried Lamy rushed to his side.

"Master!"

"Sir!" The small crowd yelled.

"Just tired is all, return to your duties." He spoke as the guards gave a slight bow and walked away while Lamy remained and looked down at him.

"You've been injured." She spoke as she looked at the large wound in his chest.

"I'll retire to my chamber and regenerate. Send a messenger when one of the nine awaken." he said as he rose from the floor and stretched. As he left the regeneration bay he walked down the vast halls of his old home before the sound of footsteps could be heard making him slow his pace.

"Sir, your orders for the 1st battalion?" He turned his head slightly to see the soldier who spoke to him before the raid started. The gray armor he wore was replaced with a bronze one with red accents and a single striped feather coming from his helm.

 _'Good, the promotion curse is still active. That should save me some head ache.'_ "Report to the spawning chamber," He paused before turning to get a full look at the soldier, "Tell me, have you picked a name for yourself yet?" the demon's posture altered slightly causing End's brow to raise. "Surely you've thought about it?" he continued.

"Yes I have...but do I need one?"

End chuckled before rising a hand and grasped the soldier's shoulder. "I know you were born today so I'll cut you some slack. You are a sword for Tartaros, that was the purpose you were made for, And I expect nothing less then that." He paused before releasing the demon's shoulder and walked to the railing that over looked the vast valley below. "But never forget, you live, you breath, you experience what's happening in front of you and can reflect on it. You are so much more then a tool to be used." He turned flashing a bright smile at the soldier. "In truth, the name doesn't matter. It's what's important to you that does... I'll meet you in the spawning chamber within the new few hours, captain." As soon as the words left his mouth, a flash came from the soldier's back as a bright red cape materialized behind him.

"T-Thank you sir!" the newly promoted captain spoke as he bowed before End gave a nod and continued to his chamber. After a long walk he made it his chamber doors. The large wooden doors loomed over his person as he grabbed the large iron loop before pulling the doors open. As he walked in he took in all the sights. The magnificent view from the massive stain glassed window, the rows of bookshelves filled with books from hundreds of different cultures and languages, the large marble fireplace which sparked to life as he entered the room. His eyes traveled to the large bed which could be seen through the slightly opened door in the back room. Approaching the large fireplace, he took a step up and walked into the flames. As the fire danced around his skin he felt his fatigue fade which made him release a sigh. Closing his eyes he opened them again to see he was no longer in his chamber.

Instead he found himself on a cliff that over looked a massive cavern. In the center of the cavern, a massive crystal leaned against one of the four behemoth sized spikes that surrounded it. As he walked towards the end of the cliff several large stones rose from the abyss below and formed a bridge for him to cross. As he walked across the stones, smaller crystals, maybe the size of a two story house, rose around him. The last stone rose from the ground and a single rune could be seen on the surface of the massive crystal. Slowly, End placed his hand on the rune which hid it completely, and closed his eyes. "Soon you will be back to full power, and then we'll start to rebuild. I promise." he whispered to himself before backing away.

 **Knock knock**

End's eyes shot open again to find he had returned to his previous spot in the fire place. Stepping away from the fires, End approached the door and opened it to reveal a guard. Said guard bowed before speaking. "mistress Lamy wishes to inform you one of the nine will awaken soon." End felt a grin spreed across his face as his crimson eyes burned in anticipation.

"Excellent."

* * *

Darkness crept around him, his senses numb to the feeling of everything. '...where am I?' he thought to himself as he slowly felt the pins and needles prick along his lower body and work it's way up again. 'that...blonde...bitch...got me.' he cursed as he felt the lukewarm liquid drain around him. He attempted to open his eyes only to see a blinding white light which made him flinch as he heard the glass doors slide down. Attempting a step, he lost his footing and fell to his knees in front of the pod before having a violent cough. After the cough he slowly opened his eyes to see a blurred image of his hands clinched against the stone floor. As his vision cleared his eyes shot to the small rune at the base of his thumb as he rose it to his face. 'there's only one place that does this and we shouldn't be here!' His eyes shot to the pair of black boots standing just barely in his vision. "Why in the nine hells are we here-" His rage filled eyes shot up the boot's owner as his mind tried to process what he was seeing. "M-Master?" He chocked out as he shot a hand up to his wet hair removing it from his vision. "It's good to see you again Jackal." End spoke as he smiled down at him. Jackal rose to his feet as a look of joy covered his face.

"IT WORKED! THE PLAN WORKED!" He yelled as he gave his devilish grin at his master.

"Actually...We need to talk Jackal." The tone in his voice caused Jackal to look at him with a puzzled gaze. As End opened his mouth to speak Jackal shot his hands up to his face.

"Why...Why did I attack you! Why were you helping them!" Jackal yelled as he backed away from End as the hatred returned to his yellow eyes. "Why! Damn it, answer me!" He demanded pointing a accusing finger End as tears began to fill his eyes. "Mard said you were sealed in that book. Was it a lie?! Did we do something wrong? Why would you abandon us for them!? Why, why, why, why! I don't understand! I-"

"Mard lied to you, all of you." End spoke as he watched his friend ran a hand threw his golden locks.

"W-What?" he sobbed out.

"I was never sealed in that book. He led me to a trap where I fought a dragon and lost. I was sealed in the subconscious of a human boy which was tied to the dragon's life force. Once the dragon died I was set free and that's when Keyes revived me." End spoke as he stepped towards the emotionally wrecked demon. While he filled the explosive demon in on the events that happened after his death, Jackal's eyes had fallen to the floor as his fist clinched and he barred his teeth.

 _"He lied to us_." he hissed before he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. Looking at the hand he followed the arm back to it's owner as saw the fire in his creator's eyes.

"I'll make sure he pays for what he's done, we all will. But I need you to get a hold of yourself and get ready." End said as he mirrored Jackal's grin from earlier. Jackal rose his arm and rubbed his eyes.

"What needs blown up?" Jackal grinned back. End released a hearty laugh before he looked back at the demon.

"That's the Jackal I remember. Go to the spawning chamber and wait for me there." Jackal nodded as he turned to leave. After his first few steps he looked back End.

"...It's good to have ya back, Master." He said before taking off from the regeneration chamber. End sighed as he watched the pod Jackal was in sink into the ground.

 _'And too think, I have to do this six more times.'_

"MASTER, KEYES IS READY!" He heard Lamy's high pitched voice carry across the rows of pods. End walked down the lanes until he met with Lamy at the end of the regeneration bay just as the panel slide open. End's face changed from joy to confusion as the pod rose from the ground, it's contents a think black smoke instead of the green liquid. As the pod finished rising the doors opened and a mess of blue hair fell from the door as black smoke pored around the form on the ground. Slowly, the figure rose to it's knees and opened it's dark blue eyes. Her eyes took in her surroundings before her eyes landed on the two in front of her. Fear shot through her as she scrambled backwards away from the two. End gritted his teeth as he watched the woman.

"Lamy...what is...this?" he gestured to the girl.

"I-I don't k-know." she stuttered.

"Now, now. No need to be afraid." Keyes Voice spoke from the ground as the black smoke began to reform as Keyes figure was made before it completely settled. With a flick of his wrist his old robes were restored as he held out a hand and summoned his staff which materialized shortly after. The woman crawled behind Keyes and held tightly onto his robes as she peeked out from behind the necromancer.

"Keyes...would you like to explain?" End asked as his red eyes shot to the woman who pulled her head back once he looked in her direction.

"Once the process began an idea struck me, so I pulled some stings while the ethernano was being taken from her and made a sort of bond with this one." He spoke looking down at her.

"What kind of 'bond'?" Lamy asked as she looked skeptically at the woman.

"Instead of taking her soul to increase my power I merged with it. I was finally able to make the perfect corpse. She can never die as long as I'm safe and vice versa. We have bonded in the most perfect way," He paused before turning to the woman. "Go on, introduce yourself child. But dress yourself first." he added as she looked down at her bare form before she nodded while closing her eyes. Her body distorted before she rose and stood beside Keyes, still holding onto his rob. She now wore a checkered robe with a high collar which exposed her chest before it closed itself below her stomach, her chest was now covered with several bandages and a tie hung loosely around her neck. In her hand was a simple staff which she used to hide her from the other two's gaze, or she at least attempted to.

"M-My name is J-Juiva." She stuttered while she watched the ground. She was alarmed when she felt End place a hand below her chin as he studied her.

"Ease yourself child. He won't hurt you." Her panicked eyes shot at Keyes before they eased, even if only a little, under End's gaze. Violet streaks could be seen among her nearly endless dark blue eyes. Upon further inspection he noted that her eyes had become slightly pointed.

"Does she remember anything?" He asked as he released Juvia and looked back at Keyes.

"Only her name." End seemed satisfied with the answer before he backed away from the two.

"We'll discuss more of this later, Lamy come with me." End said as he turned from Keyes and Juvia.

"Yes Master!" _'I'm watching you -_-'_ Lamy answered while mouthing the last part at Juvia before running off after End.

* * *

The spawning chamber.

The massive hanger ended with a massive door on one end and a huge half circle with four massive runes etched into the rounded walls. Over looking the circle was a balcony where End, Jackal, Lamy, and the nameless captain stood. The rest of the 1st were standing in order to the side of the hanger.

"with what we harvested, we should be able to produce another battalion. Jackal this will be your personal force until we can gather more ethernano. Feel free to make them to suit your taste." End said as he placed his book on the podium and stepped back. Jackal looked at the directions on the page before he flipped through some while keeping the other page with his other hand.

"Ooooooh yeah!" He yelled as he reopened the page with the directions and began drawing similar runes with his other hand in the air as a red glow followed his finger. He looked from the book then to the floating text. "Yep." He smirked before licking the tip of his sharp nails and making a small cut across his palm before pressing against the text causing it to flash. End sighed as Jackal laughed like a madman. "Oh come on, you know I have to give it my personal touch." He smirked before red lighting shot from the top of the room and continued to shoot down at a rapid pace. Once the lightning stopped Jackal and End looked over the railing, what End saw made him sigh.

"Did you really mix my Dire wolf conjure with a foot soldier conjure?" End asked as he looked at the dozen humanoids below. Each standing over six feet, their snouts sniffing the air before they turned to where Jackal was, some got on all fours and howled up to him.

"Alright mutts follow me!"

"Jackal remember-"

"Yeah, yeah, small towns in the mountains, be back before sunset. I've done this before." Jackal smirked before jumping from the balcony and landing on the circle before they entire group was flashed away.

"Captain-"

"You're a captain?! I'm so proud of you!" Lamy squealed before embracing the soldier in a hug. End looked at the small woman with a odd look. "What? He came from my ethernano so that makes him my blood." The Captain looked down at the woman then at End who was shaking his head which was held by his palm. "Oh! You haven't told me your name yet!" She asked while looking up at him. End peaked from between his fingers as he watched the Captain.

"Sheppard...Captain Sheppard, at your service." The newly named demon spoke.

"I love it!" Lamy chirped before End grabbed her by the back of her lab coat and pulled her off the captain. He held her in the air for a moment while looking somewhat disappointed. Lamy simply pouted before he dropped her and turned to the captain.

"As I was saying, make three more battalions, they will be under your command." End said as he wrote the runic symbols in the air while showing the Captain. "This is the order and how it needs to be done."

"Yes sir!" Sheppard bowed as he replaced End's spot and began making the runes for the conjure. End turned to leave as Lamy waited a few minutes before looking over her shoulder to make sure End was far enough down the hallway before she ran up and hugged the captain from behind.

"I'm so proud of you." She spoke fast as she let go of him and ran to catch End. As they finished climbing a flight of stairs something stuck out to Lamy. "Uh Master? Didn't you tell Jackal we only had enough ethernano for one battalion?" She asked as End smirked.

"If I gave Jackal an army he would raze a country to the ground." End chuckled before he heard Keyes voice.

"Master we have a problem." End sighed before turning to Keyes who had Juvia close behind him as they entered the main hall. "It's about Sayla." End's eyes went wide open as fear coursed through his veins.

"What happened? Did something go wrong with the regeneration?" He asked frantically.

"It would seem there is nothing left to regenerate," He paused as he felt a tremor as End's red eyes found themselves looking at the ground, fire sparking across his body, "The body is alive, but the soul has yet return to it. When I went through deleting memories I found that Fairy tail has several take over mages in it. It is very possible that one of them might have-"

 _"They have her._ " End hissed as another tremor went off.

A fairy was holding one of his mates from _him_.

 _That_ fairy is going to be turned to ashes

 _soon_

 _very soon._

* * *

 **AU: Here's chapter three, pm if you have questions.**

 **And as always, have a good one!**

 **-Justaguy35**


	4. Chapter 4

**Demon Resurrection**

 **chapter four**

* * *

 **Last time:**

A fairy was holding one of his mates from _him_.

 _That_ fairy is going to be turned to ashes

 _soon_

 _very soon._

* * *

"Get out of my way Keyes." End commanded as he was stopped from going to the hanger. The necromancer held onto his staff and continued to block the demon master's path.

"You know as good as I that this is a rash and unwise decision" Keyes spoke while starring down his master.

"I won't tell you again Keyes, move." He spoke as flames danced across his body. "What if she takes you over as well? Then what? How would we move on knowing we let you slip away after finding you after all these years? We both know your not at full power and we have no idea what this takeover mage is capable of. Sayla will understand, she's waited four hundred years for you. She can hold out for just a little longer. Trust me." Keyes finished as he watched End. End closed his eyes for a moment and released a sigh.

"Your right. Your right. I need a plan before I take this mage-no, I need something that can stip that entire guild down." He said before summoning his book and began flipping trough the pages. He stopped when he gaze landed on a page with a black corner...The original nine. They are technically older then the current nine as they were made for battle rather then creation itself. They were an unfinished project that never came to light, but now... His fingers glazed over the text before he withdrew his hand and and snapped the book shut. "I need to find Jackal." Keyes eyed him for a moment before his staff glowed for a short moment.

"He's in the northern mountain rages of Fiore. The portal in the hanger will teleport you within a mile radius."

* * *

As a lone figure climbed the face of a mountain he kept his gaze on the ember glow coming from the next ridge. Feeling the ethernano build in the air caused him to sigh at the image he made in his mind at what was to come. The cool mountain air helped ease his restless mind, the gray snow fell all around him in a wonderful spectacle. After his outburst with Keyes, he decided on his next course of action. As he climbed up the mountain side his attention was focused to the slight clomping sound coming from the trail below him. His enhanced hearing could hear the beast's quick strides and it's rider's panicked breathing. As the rider came closer he debated his options. Yes, the story would add fuel to his long term goal, but would it be wise to let the truth out so early? As he debated his choices the rider came zooming around the corner at breakneck speeds. The rider was a young man in his early twenties with a cloak wrapped around his form. His hazel eyes seemed panicked as he raced down the mountain.

' _Damn it! If I was stronger I could have saved them! Ma, Pa, I'm so sorry... Kimla...I'll make this right! Just hold on for a little bit longer-_ " A blast of fire brought him out of his thoughts and sent him tumbling onto the road, his horse continuing down the path. The man screamed in pain as the adrenaline wore off and the painful burns began to seep into his being.

"This is normally the part where I give a long speech and scar you physically and mentally and send you to spread the horrible things I did to you and your loved ones," The voice paused before the man rose his head to see a cloaked figure walking towards him. The man felt a chill go up his spine as the stranger's eyes were sparked in a crimson red glow. The stranger walked until the man was within reaching distance. Squatting down to his level, he could feel the stranger's grin. "But unfortunately for you I can't have what happened up there get out, at lest not yet." He chuckled before gripping the man by the throat and lifting him off the ground. The man flailed in his grasp while trying to free himself. "I'm truly sorry for your loss, I really am, but I'm in a bad mood and don't feel like letting a potential hero run around and warning other villages." He said as he locked his gaze with the man.

"I-I'll kill you, I'll m-make yo-ou pay-"*crunch*. After crushing the man's wind pipe, he released his body before using his boot to kick it off the side of the trail and down the mountain below. Looking back up at the ember glow, he began his trip back up the mountain. After the encounter he began to think of all the 'hero' encounters he faced over his years.

It never failed. After every village they ransacked, one or more would survive and swear vengeance. Of course most of them were cut down long before he could meet them again. For such a back story beginning you'd think at lest one would make a decent foe? Well that wasn't fair to say, there was that one. The celestial wizard that gave him a run for his money, and his life. Okay so it wasn't that close but he'd be damned to say that last attack didn't make him worry. _'Yeah Anna was worth letting go.'_ He mused as he grabbed a rock and pulled himself up another step closer to his destination.

Anna...

* * *

Fire swept through the town as screams filled the air and a thunderous Shriek filled the air as a mess of tentacles the size of houses fell from the sky, crushing the buildings that dared stand in it's path. End released a sigh as he watched the carnage on top of his Nightmare, a skeletal drake with blue flames flowing inside of it's skull and ribs. He watched over the town with a bored expression.

"It's always the same eh girl?" He asked his nightmare while it gave a shriek in response to it's master's question. When he first appeared over the town it seemed nice, as far as human towns go that is. The town had several canals run through it like veins and a impressive temple at it's heart...well it was impressive before he blew it up. "We should be done by now." He mused before rising from the nightmare's back and began calling the demon's back towards Plutogrim where their mobile base was located. End shot his hands out to call his soldiers back when he felt a magic pulse that sent ripples through the air. "A saint in this town? How strange." End mused before sprouting wings of his own and flew towards the source of the magic.

"Shit!" A blond haired woman cursed as she just barely dodged a slash from one of the demon's she was fighting. The blonde was dressed in a keyhole blouse and a long dress which was covered in elegant robes and a high-collared cloak and had her lengthy hair tied into a ponytail. The town was in ruin and the small group of survivors she was able to save was found by a squad of the demon king's army. And she knew if she used her magic it would attract the leader of this raid. And with the Leviathan class demon floating just above the clouds, it was safe to say it was ether the right hand man or the king himself. She might be able to fight off the second in command but the demon king himself? Well things looked pretty fucked anyway. As she dodged another swing a scream called her attention to the group to see a pack of nightmare's had found them and began their decent towards them. She cursed again before rising her arms in the air shortly followed by several magic circles. She briefly closed her brown eyes before opening them again only when they opened they were glowing gold.

" **Grand Chariot!** " She yelled out causing a golden light to shoot out and bounce around the soldiers and nightmares before illuminating the area in a golden light. "Shit way to much power." She cursed herself. _'There's no way no one sensed that-'_

"Just a wee bit, but hay, I'm not one to lecture about holding back." Her spine shook with fear as she became aware of the demonic energy that filled the small plaza they were in. She slowly turned to see a man standing in the rubble of a collapsed building. Her brown eyes shot to his black horns that sprouted from his head and his eyes...those crimson eyes seemed to drag her soul out and rip it apart. She instantly shot a hand to her celestial spirit key when she felt a warm hand gently grab her own. Her eyes focused on the crimson eyes that now were less then a foot from her's. "Relax blondie, And wait till you hear what I say before pulling anything. Kay?" His voice was filled with mirth as he smiled showing a pearly white row of razor sharp teeth. Anna, not trusting her voice, nodded before he smiled at her, clearly pleased she chose to listen to him. "First of all lets get names out of the way, my name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel, or just End for short." He said while taking a bow. After he rose back up he cast his gaze at her with an expectant look. He cocked an eyebrow at her silence. Taking a hold of her dress, she bowed and spoke.

"My name is Anna Heartfilla." She spoke as she rose and met his gaze with an iron look. End smirked at the look.

' _this might be fun after all.'_ "A celestial mage, I haven't seen one of those in a long time. Seems you only have one golden key. I'll make this quick. I'm going to fight you at..oh half strength maybe? And in return for me going easy on you, you won't call your spirit to help, deal?" End asked as he began stretching. Anna tried her best to hid her fear and swallowed hard.

"I-I have a condition of my own." She faulted at the start but held his gaze just the same. End rose an eyebrow while keeping his smirk on his face for the world to see. "These people can leave this town without fear of being attacked." She said with as much confidence as she could muster. Make no mistake, she wasn't cowardly. Quite the contrariety, she was known for her willingness to jump into the fray when the need arisen. But this was THE demon king, the monster that took out four wizard saints. And She was the tenth, therefore the weakest of them. It would be suicide to fight this thing! But...She cast her gaze to the group behind her and sighed before looking at End. End lost his smirk and was replaced with a smile that nearly defused the tension he had created...nearly being the key word.

"Strong and selfless, you remind me of my girls back home. It's a deal Blondie." He said before snapping his fingers, the shrikes in the distance faded as did the demonic energy that surrounded them. End tore his gaze from Anna to the crowd behind her. "They better get moving, no telling what we'll be doing after this fight gets started." Anna looked behind her and waved with her hand.

"Go on, leave." She spoke while returning her gaze to the demon. The demon king simply smirked and sat down on a large piece of rubble. Crossing his legs, he rested his hands in his lap as several magic circles formed around him. After a short moment several seals appeared on his arms and one large one on his chest. Anna felt his presence lessen and looked around her. Her eyes looked up at the giant tentacles that hovered in the sky.

"Don't worry, he won't bite." His voice snapped her gaze back to the demon who stood up and rolled his shoulders. "Well that depends on what you mean by 'bite' hehehehe." He chuckled at his humor before his grin turned into a smirk and spread his legs slightly. Anna slowed her breathing and began channeling her magic.

" **Meteor!** " She yelled as her body was framed in golden light.

"Not bad Blondie, Not bad at all." End spoke as black energy filled around his body. " **Shadow drive.** " He said with a cool voice.

With a small step, End began to circle around her with while watching her. Anna bit her lip as she watched the red haired teen walk around her. He was baiting her to make the first move. She knew he was. " **Meteor 2x!** " She yelled before charging at her opponent. End smirked as he flashed in front of her and swung a fist that connected with her side, only for her to land a kick in his side for compensation. End grunted before dodging a fist before grabbing her outstretched hand and throwing her threw a building collapsing it on her.

"You okay Blondie?" He called out before a blast of light shot out and grazed his neck causing End to slowly bring his hand up to the cut and felt the wet substance against his hand. His crimson eyes widened as he felt his heart rate quicken. In a flash of light Anna was back and began her assault on the demon. End matched her speed as the two battled across the plaza. Anna cursed herself as the man held off her attacks with ease.

' _this isn't enough_.' Pouring magic into her hand, she formed a crescent blade of light that hovered just above her knuckles. Using the light blade, she began swiping at the demon. End's eyes widened when he saw the blade materialize and even more so when he felt it graze his chest piece. End found an opening and kicked the woman sending her flying into the air before ripping his chest piece off. When he felt the celestial mage's magic pool he looked around for her to find she was floating in the air above him.

" **Grand Chariot!** " She yelled as the golden light shot down at the demon and caused an explosion that sent dust everywhere. Not a moment later, she summoned several crescent blades and sent them flying into the cloud causing more explosions. Her eyes scanned the clouds of dust below her when a arc of black lightning shot out and struck her causing her to fall to the ground. Just before she hit the ground a punch was delivered sending her flying out of the smoke before landing in a crouching position. In a blinding light, black energy shot past her, the shier power from the blast caused her to stumble backwards as the wall of darkness obliterated anything past her. After the wave pasted she looked down the path it had carved to show everything was gone. It looked like a part of the city was erased from existence. She turned her head to see the demon crouched in front of her. His eyes burning with irritation.

"Let me make this clear." His voice seeped venom as his crimson eyes tore into her. "I'll give you one more chance. Fight with everything you have or I will deconstruct you from the atom up. Understand?" he asked when his eyes narrowed at the darkness that covered his arms seemed to be pushed back. Looking down he found the girl's shadow was doing the same. He watched as the figure of Anna cracked before bursting into light. ' _A thought projection!'_

" **Altairis!** " He heard Anna's voice yell when a black orb crashed into him. End screamed as he tried to push the orb back when a single crescent blade shot out and stuck the orb causing a explosion. End slowly rose from the crater and began dusting himself off. Several cuts could be seen as he grunted form pain. " **Meteor 50x!** " End heard before a blur of light rushed him and he felt several light infused blows assaulted him from all over. After a few moments of fighting on his heels, End released a burst of energy sending the woman flying. End grit his teeth as the pain spread across his body.

 _'damn...light magic.'_

" **Halo!** " Anna called out sending a blast of light that slammed into him pining him to the ground. End felt a massive amount of light energy swell into the air and stopped struggling to look at Anna. The woman was an actual star. Her blinding light caused him to close his eyes when he heard her call out a spell. " **SEMA!** " Anna yelled as a orb of light fell from the heavens and crashed onto the demon below. The entire area was filled with light as Anna's glow faded from her and she began to sway as her head tilted back and she began crashing back into the ground. As the ground rapidly approached her vision clouded. ' _I...did it._ ' She thought as she fell. The demonic presence had disappeared completely from the area. She had won. She brought her eyes to the ground and braced herself for the impact but just before she hit she felt someone catch her. She opened her eyes to see a boy with red hair grinning at her with smile that eased her. She was about to think her savior when he opened his eyes to show those crimson eyes. She looked atop his head to see a pair of black horns pointing upwards.

"Good job Anna, that was one hell of a fight." And with that, the world faded around her.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened to see the small clouds and the sound of waves crashing in the distance. Slowly she sat up only for the pounding in her head to increase and returned to her original position.

"Morning." A cool voice said as her eyes shot to the demon sitting on the nightstand beside her bed. The demon king was working on a piece of fruit while throwing peels over his shoulder. Catching her gaze, he extended his arm to the woman offering a piece of the fruit. Anna looked between the demon and his outstretched hand with confusion. End seeing that this wasn't going anywhere, began to speak.

"I'm sure you have questions, most of which start with 'why?' Like 'Why didn't you kill me, why are you here, and so on. Im'a right?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. Anna could only node at the demon while reaching for her key...Where was it?!" "Looking for something?" He asked while twirling the golden key around his finger. Anna's eyes widened in fear before he outstretched his hand and offered it to her. She slowly reached out and grabbed the key before retracting her hand and held the key. End sighed before jumping off the nightstand and looked out over the ocean that was less then thirty feet away. Anna's eyes widened when she saw the bandges wrapped around his chest and left arm. "You've been asleep for about three days. You are about a three days ride from Merlek. Stay well Anna-"

"Wait!" she yelled while shooting out a hand as though she could catch him. End turned around and eyed the woman.

"Hm?" he hummed as he turned around and returned to his spot on the nightstand.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She asked while eyeing the key.

"I see a lot of my girls in you. It would be wrong to take out that kind of person in this world-"

"What about the thousands you've killed? Was it not wrong!?" She yelled out as she glared at the demon. End felt his gaze harden at the look on her face.

"Let me ask you this. What would you do if your people were starving and the only thing you could do is slaughter cattle to feed them? Would you?" He asked in a steely tone. Anna crunched her eyebrows before End continued. "Just as humans need to eat to survive so do demons. The only problem is that very few demons can gain subsistence the traditional way. But one way they all have in conman is the absorption of ethernano. While the raw ethernano is strong in the air, it is not potent enough to be absorbed. But when you add emotions into the mix like fear, anger, sadness, it can be harnessed to feed my demon kin." He paused to make sure she was keeping up. "So in truth if you look at this like the food chain, which you humans have done for decades, you'll see that you accepted being top of the food chain. Not counting dragons that is. So when my kind showed up we challenged you for that spot. And what makes all your kings and emperors so afraid is that they know they arn't the top dogs anymore. Because unlike dragons, we seek humans out. Not because we want to, but because we have to. Understand?" He said as he watched her. Her brown eyes went down to her hands and slowly, she rose from the bed and stood before him. End stepped down from the nightstand and looked down at her. She locked eyes with him and stuck out her hand.

"Anna Heartfilla." She spoke as a fierce determination crept into her eyes. End felt his smirk creep upon his face and took her hand and shook it.

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

"I'll prove you wrong Natsu. I'll show you that we're more then that. And one day, I'll be strong enough to beat you." End chuckled before responding.

"I look forward to the day." Anna smirked before walking out to the sandy beach and turned to see End had stepped out from the shack and watched her. Anna's eyes saw a gigantic cube hovering over the ocean a few miles out. She turned to see End had summoned wings and was flying above her. "Till we meet again, Blondie." He smirked before shooting off towards the cube in the distance.

* * *

As End was close to reaching the final ridge he smirked. "Defiantly the best hero I've ever made." He said to himself. While he had faced off with a few wanna be heroes, Anna was defiantly his favorite from the group. Finally reaching his destination, End looked over the mountain village that was nearly wiped off the map. Flames flew high into the air as End looked on at the destruction. Summoning his wings, he jumped into the air and began to fly over the village. Towards the village center End spotted Jackal and his beastly battalion and saw that they had rounded the few survivors left. End tucked in his wings and fell to the earth interrupting his speech over demon superiority. Oh how End _hated_ that speech.

"M-Master!" Jackal fumbled as the ring leader and his pack looked on at the demon master. End looked at the faces of the captives and could only sigh. It would seem Jackal was as good as ever when extracting ethernano. If he countered right, there were around thirty villagers, mostly women and childern.

"I'm taking back my previous order. I want you and captain Shepard to begin preparations to take out the island nations of Enca to the south and gather as much ethernano as you can. I'm accelerating the plan." End spoke before looking at the survivors and rising his hand at the group. "Return to dust." He hissed as a flash of light surrounded the group before revealing piles of ash.

"I could have dragged that out you know." Jackal muttered when realization hit him. "You want me to do what!" He yelled before jumping around the ruined village.

"Jackal calm down, I still need one more piece before the invasion can begin." Hearing his words, Jackal slowed his movement when a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, why change the plan? What happened to slow and stealthy?" Jackal questioned.

"The further we get from Forie to collect ethernano the better. But nothing will change the fact we will be found out soon enough, and when that happens we need to be ready-"

"But I thought you wanted the nine back before anything else? Sorry master!" Jackal interrupted with his question before covering his mouth.

"I've ran into some...setbacks. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't right now. Now get going, I've got one more stop to make." He said through gritted teeth. Jackal was silent for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Gotcha boss. Alright mutts let's pack it up!" Jackal ordered his regiment as they howled in response. As the groups of demon's began to blink out in flashes of light End eyed the village when his eyes met with a pair of hidden ones behind a curtain. He felt a smirk grace his lips when he was flashed to his next destination.

* * *

With the soft sound of his own humming, he transverse through the cave network with relative ease. As he descended deeper into Sherklem, the tallest mountain in Stella, he could here the light steps by the dozens of stalkers that were all around him. Even if they never met him, they could since their mother in him. So with every step deeper into their hive was met with more and more followers. He had to give her credit, this was a wonderful den. Her and her children most have prospered in here for years. As he stepped onto a the largest cavern yet, he was greeted with the heavy hisses and large steps all around him. Normally he would have his fire to show him his surroundings in this situation but he knew how much she hated the light, she was always the moodiest of them. Once he heard their fast approaching steps he rose his demonic energy which he had been suppressing for most of his descent into the mountain. It didn't take long, no more then half a second to be exact, for a massive demonic presence to flood the cavern. Good, she still was as feisty as she was back in the day. Taking a few steps forward his foot hit a rock that sounded like it was sent down the edge of the world. So he was at a cliff. Perfect.

"Good afternoon Myze." He called out into the darkness. After a short pause, a hushed voice answered in the darkness no more then six feet in front of him.

"Creator, is that you?" The voice sounded as if it came from a woman in her forties who had a cold. While it was impossible for her to speak, she learned telepathy shortly after she was created so she could get her point across. It was quite the trick to whoever hadn't heard her real voice.

"That it is, have you been well?" End asked causally.

"That depends, are you talkling before or after you forgot about all of us?" The voice asked with venom.

"And who told you that? Mard?" End asked with a sigh as he rubbed his temples.

"A few of us waited till the very end you know. We stayed behind even after that blockhead left with the nine. We could only watch as the dragons burned all of our work to the ground and we were left wondering, 'Where did our master run off to?' Well? What took you away from your paradise?" She asked with more venom. End felt his anger rising with her tone. She was like a spoiled child. Deliora never gave him headaches like this. Then again he was lucky if he got her to talk to him.

"I got tied up." End said masking his anger. A blow was delivered to the ground beside him causing the entire cavern to shake before the calm motherly voice was replaced with a hollow screeching sound boomed.

"DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" the thunderous voice boomed. End lost his smirk when he heard her motherly tone return with a dreadfully sounding voice. "We thought you gave up on us for something better. We lost you, do you have any idea what it was like to lose the most important person?" The voice echoed in his head.

"I fought Igneel and he proved to much for me. In the end I lost and the damn lizard put a seal on me. I made a mistake and now I'm trying to fix it. Myze, will you help me in my task?" End asked while igniting his hand to show eight gigantic black orbs starring into him. Myze's titanic body was being supported by her hind four legs while her front four dangled. Her spawn buzzed around the walls making it seem as though the walls were alive. The titanic spider hummed for a moment before her reply entered his head.

"My brood is at your command, my creator." End couldn't help his grin as clasped his hands together.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" He cheered before a massive magic circle formed below his feet and below Myze. "Let's go home."

* * *

 **AU: Hey how's it going? Good? that's good. Here's chapter four. If you have questions ask in a review or P.M me.**

 **And as always, have a good one!**

 **-Justaguy35**

* * *

 **Sneak peak for next time:**

He felt a shiver run down his spine. His eyes blurred as images flashed across his mind. He felt gravity pull down at him and pull him down and sent him crashing into the ground. Slowly rising once more, he looked around the building he was currently in. His eyes saw several humanoids completely wrapped in bandages scattered across the room. One thing he did notice was that he was the only one standing. The rest were laying on the ground.

"I didn't have enough ethernano to bring back the others but don't worry, I'll bring them all back. But before that I need you to do one thing for me." He looked at the red haired man that was standing before him, a series of images flashed across his mind again. This man was his creator. And those around him were his comrades...even though it was fuzzy he could still make their faces. He looked around the room again at the eight other bandaged people and felt his heart sink. Were they ill? He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his master.

"I know it's hard but just bare with it for now, can you do that for me?" He asked while his red eyes looked into his. He tried to speak but found his voice wasn't responsive so he just nodded. The red haired demon smiled before he continued.

"Excellent. Now I have a mission for you understand?" He waited for a response when he nodded again. His smile widened as he spoke.

"I need you to hunt down and kill Titania."


End file.
